Jelloshipping: ChibiPudding
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: While on a picnic, someone zaps Pudding with a ray gun that turn her into a toddler! Cilan now has to take care of her until he finds a way to change her back. CilanXOC note: this NOT the Pudding from TMM, its my OC with the same name!


Jello: Chibi-Pudding

One day, Pudding and Cilan were sitting on a nearby hill top, having a picnic. After eating, the oldest decides to rub his girlfriend's stomach, cause he knows that she loves it. Most of the time she'll kick her leg or howl. Cilan found this quite enjoyable and cute. The two then took a nap in each others arms, unknown that they were being watched...

"Yes... I'll use this ray gun to turn them both in to toddlers, then we can destroy them!" one frigure said. The other figure was watching closely, to make sure nothing went wrong. The first figure aimed the gun at the couple and fired...

The blue light had just barely missed Cilan cause he moved, but hit Pudding dead on! The girl slowly shrunk to the size of a toddler, still wearing the same sailor suit. "Curses! I only got one!" "No matter, we'll just leave them, regroup, and come back..." the two figures then disappeared back to their world of evil...

A while later, Cilan had woken up. "Ahh... that was a nice nap, huh Pudding Cup?" no response. "Pudding?" he called. Still nothing. He the looked to his side and saw who he was looking for, only she was a toddler now...

"What happened to her?" he shouted, waking up the sleeping child in the process. "Mmmm... Ciwan...what wong...?" she asked. The chef was at a loss for words, but on a side note she still knew who he was. The bad thing was that her mind set was that of a 4 year old... "Um, nothing's wrong, Chibi... nothing at all... *thinks* how am I gonna explain this to the others?" Chibi-Pudding then held her arms up wanting to be picked up. Cilan picked the toddler up and smiled. "When we get home, I'll make some cookies. How does that sound?" "Yay! Cookie!" The chef just smiled at her cuteness.

Later when they had returned, Cilan got to work on making the chocolate chip cookies. While it took a few hours for them to get done, the two played. Before coming home Cilan had stopped at a toy store, and bought his chibi girlfriend some toys to play with. "Whos my little angel?" he asked. "Me!" she then hugged him. "Chibi wovs you..." "and I love you too..."

Soon a ding was heard, which ment that the cookies were done. He took them out and set them on a plate on the table. "Ok, I need to go out back and do something. Stay in your play pen and don't go near the cookies until I get back." "Otay" came her reply. Cilan went out to the backyard. Once she was sure he was outside, Chibi climbed out her play pen and made a beeline for the cookies. Then she gobbled them down.

When Cilan had returned, the cookies were gone! Chibi was back in her play pen, taking a nap. So, he just guessed that a pokemon had snuck in without him noticing. With that thought out of the way, he prepared another batch and got busy on dinner.

Sometime later, the chef heard whimpering from the main room where the tot was at. "...Ciwan..." Chibi called. The boy went in the main room to find the tot awake, but one of her hands was on her belly, which had swollen a bit. The other hand was used for carring Chibi Cilan. She looked liek she was about to cry. "Whats wrong, my little angel?" the chef asked. "...My tummy hurts..." she uttered. Cilan then placed his hand on her belly, frowning a bit. "A little too full, hun?" she only nodded in response. The chef then picked up the child, giving her a belly rub to soothe the pain. "I'll give you some medicine, but next time please don't eat all the cookies... you'll only make yourself sick, liek now..." "Otay..." she says, snuggling the chef. He looked down at the child in his arms, falling asleep. He could only smile.

Later when Chibi was put in her room to rest, Cilan went back to finishing up dinner. What happens next, even he didn't see coming...

Just then, some thugs came crashing in through the windows, startling the chef. "What the? Who are you and what do you want?" he demaned. The first thug spoke; "We happen to know that you have a Blue Forest Wolf here..." "So, what if I do?" Cilan yelled. "Well, we're here to see to it that wolf, gets sold to the circus!" the second thug chimed in. The chef was horrified. "NO! I'LL NEVER ALLOW SUCH A THING!" He shouted as he got out his Wolf Capsule. "EXECUTE! WOLF-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" (A/N: For those of you that don't know, Cilan's transformation is the same from the fourth season of Digimon (Frontier) just thought I'd give you the heads up.) The thugs just stared at this point. Once the tramsformation was over, Cilan glared angerly at them. "No one will take my Pudding-Cup away from me!" The enraged chef then lunges at the baddies, ready to take them down. However, the baddies throw a net over him that electrocutes him. It causes him to pass out and the transformation to dissolve...

"Heh, too easy! Go search the other rooms! That wolf is here somewere..." he then picks up the net with Cilan in it. He smirks. "You're coming with us, since you know too much..." The the other thug appeared with a sleeping Pudding. They then disappear to an abandoned warehouse...

After awhile, the chef had finally awaoken, only to discover that hes been tied, gagged, and put in a cage. He saw Chibi in a smaller cage not to far from his. 'This is bad... I need to get out of these ropes and save her, but I can't reach my Capsule!' he thought.

Things were only gonna get much worse sadly...

The thugs, seeing as Cilan is linked with Chibi, decide to beat her up. So they took the little tot out of her cage and started to beat her! Cilan could only watch in horror as they beat up the one person he truly loved. After awhile, blood started coming out of Chibi's mouth. The chef could only yell and scream at them, but everything was muffled. For a final blow, they threw the little toddler into a nearby crate, and then she slammed, back first, into a wall. She didn't move again...

Thats it. That was enough to set something off in Cilan, but before he could do anything, his Capsule started to react... it was reacting to a DS-like card that was glowing, where the create use to be... 'It can't be... my beast spirit...?' he wondered. The card came over to him and inserted itself in his Wolf Capsule... then that was when Cilan started to feel stronger... 'The power... I can feel it...'

With the thugs, they were putting Chibi back in her cage, since she can't put up a fight. Just then there was an explosion! The baddies turn to see the source of the explosion and were met with a great shock...

There stood Cilan, but he was now more of a beast-like werewolf. He glared at the thugs, mass amounts of killing intent in his eyes. The enranged beast-teen wasted no time in tackling the thugs to the ground and killing them for nearly killing his beloved Chibi. afterwards he destroyed the cage containing Chibi in it. Then he did a slide evolution to revert back into Were-Cilan. The were-teen looked at the badly beaten child in his arms, hoping she'll wake up soon, and isn't dead. "Chibi... please wake up... let me know you're alive and ok...please..." he begged, tears forming in his eyes. There was no response. Cilan was now faced with the horrible truth; Chibi was dead. The chef was hurt deeply... his own girlfriend had died before his eyes. He sat her down gently and had her hands folded across her chest. Then he broke down.

Then something amazing happened... Chibi started to glow blue. Cilan was shocked at what was happening. The tot soon grew in size, until she was back to her age of 19. Then she begin to stir. "Pudding...?" he asked. She woke up and saw her lover looking over her happily. "You're alight!" he said happily, as he embraced her not wanting to let go. Pudding didn't understand what happened, so Cilan explained everything. When he was finished, Pudding was in a state of shock. "Wow... all that had happened...?" she asked. The were-teen mearly nodded. "Well, lets go home an forget this nightmare even happened..." "I agree, love..." The two then left, holding hands and snuggling...

And so, after this wild adventure, the two lovebirds arrived home, had dinner, and fell asleep in each others arms...


End file.
